User talk:Smokey McPott
Archived Talk Pages: >1<. Smokey McPotts Talk Page Forward: Question from Germany Hi Smokey, I'm the administrattor from the german Metro wiki. I wanted to ask whether we may use the pictures from your Wiki. Our Wiki stands still at the beginning of his career and we need the pictures to make it clear. Thanks for your time and sorry for my bad english.-Fenris_Chiefi,26.10.2011 Fine with you?Chaos ian7 18:18, October 26, 2011 (UTC) NOOOOOO, They can get their own pictures!!!!!!!! XD hahaha jokes, By all means they can use our content. Increase the knowledge of Metro fans everywhere. [[User:Smokey McPott|''Smokey McPott]] ''[''talk'']'' 22:22, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Manual editing There is a very usefull button labeled "Undo", you should check it out one day :) 21:07, November 23, 2011 (UTC) :Heh, I know, but editing the regular way makes me feel more useful, even if it doing do the same task the "undo" button. [[User:Smokey McPott|Smokey McPott]] ''[''talk'']'' 21:10, November 23, 2011 (UTC) ::Oh, well then, by all means continue. 21:34, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Fw: Request Hey Ian, Teddy Picker here (aka Redsoxusa09), I'm just here asking for some upgrades in terms of responsibility, I guess. I've been with the wiki for almost three months now, have had good edits, and I think I'd be a great compliment to the Metro Wiki team. I plan on being here well past Last Light's release, and I look forward to your reply, be it a rejection, or otherwise. Mull it over with the other admins, I suppose. Thanks :) Teddy Picker 01:27, November 24, 2011 (UTC) I don't have any problems with it. Any thoughts? Chaosian 03:26, November 24, 2011 (UTC) I see you are already on top of the issue. Chaosian 03:31, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Characters and Factions Into One Just a thought I had and Komodo doesn't seem to mind the idea. What's your opinion? Chaosian 03:29, November 24, 2011 (UTC) As they are very similar subjects, there are still individual differences between them that grant them seperate pages. Having said that you got my approval of the idea, so well have to see where this planed merge of your ends up. As for the request, I've left a message in the section expressing my thought on the subject. [[User:Smokey McPott|Smokey McPott]] ''[''talk'']'' 03:34, November 24, 2011 (UTC) HTML Hey there Smokey, do you think you could explain what the < /div > does? I'm a bit of a newbie when it comes to that sort of stuff. Teddy Picker 06:08, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Well, I'm not the one who added that, but I'm prety sure it's to help with the spacing of the page. My HTML skills more goes into templates like navboxes, and info boxes. If you can, try to avoid editing in Source mode if you don't know HTML that well. [[User:Smokey McPott|Smokey McPott]] ''[''talk'']'' 06:12, November 27, 2011 (UTC) : Thanks, I only edit in source mode for adding sections ( Blah ), but the < /div > was literally shown in the article, and wasn't in the source. I have an HTML class scheduled next semester, so that should be fun. Teddy Picker 06:23, November 27, 2011 (UTC) : Nice, just try to stick with it, even though at times HTML lessons can be as boring as all hell, you get to learn some cool things. If the was showing in normal text that must mean someone deleted the start of the command . [[User:Smokey McPott|Smokey McPott]] ''[''talk'']'' 06:27, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Eh, once I get hooked on something and see it as practical, I usually stick with it, like my learning of Russian. And as a side note, when I clicked preview for Alarm Systems, it definitely didn't have a side scroller XD Teddy Picker 06:39, November 27, 2011 (UTC) I'm not sure why that happened, did you delete all the space between the template and the written content in source mode? If so that might of caused it. Anyway it's fixed now. [[User:Smokey McPott|Smokey McPott]] ''[''talk'']'' 06:42, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Many thanks, I should probably check the article before blindly going to the next one on my list. I may have, I don't exactly remember though. Teddy Picker 06:45, November 27, 2011 (UTC) RE: Template help You didn't leave any reply, but judging by the latest edits you find the new template alright. Enjoy and don't forget to make matching edits on both linked pages when adding new icon. 00:05, November 29, 2011 (UTC) :Ah, sorry about that. I thought I did. I had the reply all typed up but I navigate out of the page. They are good, great work. Matching edits on both linked pages? [[User:Smokey McPott|Smokey McPott]] ''[''talk'']'' 00:09, November 29, 2011 (UTC) ::http://metro2033.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Gameicon0 ::http://metro2033.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Gameicon1 :: 00:12, November 29, 2011 (UTC) 3D Modeling Smokey, the images you uploaded are really good stuff. I like the VSV the best, but all of them are great. I've been working on drawing several environmental shots of the game, namely shots of Dead City, and Outpost, along with Alley, so I'll hopefully add them soon. I also enjoy taking photographs I've taken of the area I live in, San Diego, doing a rough sketch of the buildings, and then adding a post-apocalyptic element to it. It's a great past-time. Teddy Picker 02:51, December 1, 2011 (UTC) What type of art style do you do? Digital Art or Traditional? [[User:Smokey McPott|Smokey McPott]] ''[''talk'']'' 04:51, December 1, 2011 (UTC) : Traditional, I don't have any Digital Art programs on my computer (besides Paint, and I'm not very good at it). I usually use just pencils, as there isn't much color in Post Apocalyptia anyway. I'm thinking of using charcoals some time, that would be pretty cool. Teddy Picker 04:55, December 1, 2011 (UTC) : For digital art, all you need really is a tablet device and drawing app. Most digital artisits use photoshop though. [[User:Smokey McPott|Smokey McPott]] ''[''talk'']'' 04:58, December 1, 2011 (UTC) : My brother has an iPad, I'll see if I can "borrow" it and fool around with the applications. I'll assume you used a tablet device? Teddy Picker 05:01, December 1, 2011 (UTC) : I probably should have defined 'tablet' better. Alright, there is a difference between an artist 'Tablet' and a 'Tablet Device', an artists tablet is similar to an Ipad except more for art purposes. An artist tablet is much more precise, while the iPad isn't because its designed for more used that an artist tablet. Although there are art app out there for the iPad which I've heard work quite well. As for my models, I don't use a tablet. I use plain and simple Sketchup 7. [[User:Smokey McPott|Smokey McPott]] ''[''talk''] 05:12, December 1, 2011 (UTC) : Ah, that makes much more sense. I just have a plain ol' artist's notebook that I carry with me to school, and on various strolls throughout my neighborhood. I've been trying to put my dog (a German Shepherd) into one of the pieces of Dead City 1, but I just can't get the right angle on him. Plus, I've never been good with drawing living things, for some reason I'm much better with environments, backgrounds, etc. Teddy Picker 05:17, December 1, 2011 (UTC)